The Fundamentals of Christmas Lights
by YouCanPanicatMyDisco
Summary: Castiel's first Christmas and it's only a week away! Once Castiel learns about the customs and practices, he's fascinated. Dean is fascinated with Castiel's love of the holiday. And the fact that Cas actually believes in Santa Claus. That's totally not cute at all... (Just a fluffy christmas fic about Cas' first Christmas as a human. DESTIEL. FLUFF. Alternate S9)


**This story is basically going off an alternate version of season nine because it's giving me too many feels to think about this moment. So, in this, Gadreel/Ezekiel is not around, Sam is progressively getting better, but is still in bed all the time, therefore Castiel never had to leave. Castiel had just found them and it's a week before Christmas. Enjoy ^_^ **

_**-( seven days until Christmas ) -**_

Castiel looked around, confused. There was a strange circle of pine on a door and there was a structure made out of some kind of dessert, strange strings of small bulbs and the strangest of all was that Dean was hauling a large tree into the corner of the library. Castiel stood curiously, watching.

Dean sighed suddenly after positioning the tree into some kind of holster. He looked over "Cas, I thought we talked about the staring?" He raised an eyebrow accusingly. Castiel frowned and stared at the ground "My apologies." He mumbled and shuffled his feet. Dean smiled a little to himself and walked over to Cas and turned, facing the tree as well. "So, how does it look?" He asked.

Castiel looked up and gave the tree a curious look, tilting his head slightly. "Well, it is a very healthy looking tree, but, why is there a tree in our home?" he asked curiously. Dean just looked at him with disbelief. "Cas. It's almost December 25th." He said disbelievingly. Castiel still looked at him strangely.

Dean huffed "Christmas, Cas." Castiel blinked and raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Right. I guess sometimes I forget. Humans still believe that Jesus was born on December the 25th." He nodded. "So I understand the holiday, but why is there a tree?" He looked over to Dean who just dropped his shoulders and that made Cas' cheeks pinken a little in embarrassment.

"Cas, it's for Santa to put presents under" He explained "You know, Santa Claus? He ridea around on his sleigh, dropping presents under the tree for all the boys and girls of the world and eating milk and cookies that they left for him, then going back up the chimney to the sleigh?"

Castiel frowned "Santa Claus brings presents for small children by breaking into their homes and putting them under a tree which shouldn't be in someones house in exchange for milk and cookies?" He asked. "That seems a bit concerning. That is breaking and entering."

Dean just laughed. "Santa always brings you what you want Cas." Castiel just stayed silent for that as Dean left, saying something about decorations. Castiel needed to do more research on this 'Santa Claus' and all of this Christmas tradition.

_**- (( five days until Christmas )) -**_

Castiel had done all kinds of research on this Santa Claus of the North Pole. Now, he was excited about Christmas, constantly watching Christmas movies like Rudolph and How The Grinch Stole Christmas. Dean would catch Castiel singing a Christmas song under his breath, and smile. Dean thought it was sweet, actually, how Castiel was getting so excited. He already took Cas to the mall so Castiel could go shopping for Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Kevin. He didn't really know Charlie based on the fact that he's never met Charlie, but he assumed she would enjoy an actual gold ring with the writing of the ring from Lord of The Rings, and a real life size metal key from the Hobbit.

For Kevin, he purchased six sweaters, and a new laptop. Who knew that stealing money from credit cards was so money provoking? For Sam, he got him a 100$ gift card to Barnes and Nobles, a very gorgeous snowglobe, and a couple new plaid shirts.

He was stumped on what to get for Dean. What do you get for someone who you had a profound bond with?

He just got him a new set of pyjamas with slippers, and a book of pie recipes. He needed something else for Dean. It felt wrong to give him just possesions that he could just get himself if he really wanted, no, not for Dean. He felt a tugging at his chest at the thought of Dean opening his gift and looking happy. He needs Dean to be happy with his gift. But what do you get for Dean? He met Dean at a pizza place in the mall and they drove home, Castiel staring out the window as they drove , lost in thought for some reason unknown to Dean.

Dean always wondered what goes on in that cute little- uh…that little, _just _little, head of his.

_**-(End Chapter 1) -**_

_**So like, that was only the beginning part. We'll get the countdown of 3 days until Christmas, then 2, then Christmas eve, then actual Christmas will be the last chapter, then I was thinking of New year's being the Epilogue. Thoughts? Rate and Review! **_


End file.
